ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini/Harry Potter
A mini-Aragog, also known as a mini-Acromantula, is a miniature version of a giant spider from the Harry Potter series. This type of mini guards the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy and is one of the few minis to have the power of speech. They hiss a lot and talk like Gollum. Unlike mini-Balrogs, they are partial to bouillabaisse rather than raw eggs and bacon, but will still eat the unwary fangirl or Sue. Note: Minis are usually based on a species, not an individual, but Meir Brin wrote "The Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy" when only the first four novels had been published, so she did not know that Aragog and his kin are called Acromantula. The mini-Aragogs are responsible for the manufacture of Bleeprin and its primary derivatives, Bleepto-Dismal and Bleepka. Canon Origin Aragog is a giant spider that Rubeus Hagrid raised from an egg during his third year at Hogwarts. When Tom Riddle framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets and setting a monster on the school, he released Aragog into the Forbidden Forest. There, Aragog grew to be the size of a small elephant and had many carthorse-sized offspring with his wife, Mosag. Harry and Ron encountered Aragog approximately 50 years later, old, graying, and blind, after taking Hagrid's hint, "follow the spiders," in their attempts to investigate the cause of a mysterious series of petrifications during their second year. Although Aragog himself would never harm a human and answered the boys' questions out of respect for Hagrid, he would not prevent his children from eating the "fresh meat" that had wandered so willingly into their midst. Harry and Ron were only saved by the intervention of the feral Ford Anglia formerly owned by Mr. Weasley. In the companion book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Acromantulas are classified as XXXXX, "known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate" (unless you're Hagrid, apparently). The entry notes that they have near-human intelligence and were probably bred by wizards to guard wizard dwellings or treasure, since beasts capable of human speech are rarely self-taught. Minis For the sake of space, this is a list only of minis known to be adopted by PPC agents, Boarders, and OFU characters. It may not be complete. For a would-be complete list of all known mini-Aragogs, owned and unowned, noted on Meir Brin's original list (last updated in 2004) and noted in PPC missions, see this page. Character Minis ; Black, Sirius "Padfoot" * Siriu (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ella Darcy) ; Brown, Lavender * Lavendar (adopted by Boarder/Agent Niamh) ; Creevey brothers * Creevy (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian * Ablus (adopted by Boarder Artemis) ; Fawkes * Fawks (adopted by Boarder Fawkes/Agent Chelsea Miller) * Fawx (adopted by Boarder UnDeadGoat) ; Flitwick, Filius * Flitwich (adopted by Agent Kayla Morrison) ;Granger, Hermione *Herminoe (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) ; Hagrid, Rubeus * Hugrid (adopted by Boarder Andy) ; Lockhart, Gilderoy *Gileroy (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) * Lockheart (adopted by Meir Brin) * Rockheart (adopted by Agent Decima) ; Longbottom, Neville * Nevelle (adopted by Boarder/Agent Kaitlyn) ; Lupin, Remus John "Moony" * Lopin (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ekwy Fields) * Lupi (adopted by Boarder/Agent Aria) * Lupine (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) * Reamus (adopted by Boarder Kaltia) ; Malfoy, Draco * Drac (adopted by Boarder Dragonlet) * Draoc (adopted by Boarder/Agent Polaris) ; McGonagall, Minerva * Macgonnalal (adopted by Boarder/Agent Bjam) * Mcgonagoll (adopted by Agents Rina Dives and Randa Roan) ; Pomfrey, Poppy * Madam Pomphrey (adopted by Agent Trojanhorse) * Promfrey (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Potter, Harry * Harie (adopted by HFA student Ally White) * Harys (adopted by Agent Valon Vance) ; Snape, Severus * Serverus (adopted by Boarder Cerberus Dis) * Serveus (adopted by Boarder/Agent Mercuria Stardust) * Severe (adopted by Boarder Neshomeh/Agent Derik) * Sevrus (adopted by Boarder/Agent Katrina) ;Weasley family *Weazly (adopted by Boarder classicfilmfan) ; Weasley, Arthur * Author (adopted by Miss Cam) * Mr. Wesley (adopted by Agents Amelia Keaton and Ian Nahinu) ; Weasley, Ronald "Ron" * Ronikuns (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Wood, Oliver * Okliver (adopted by Boarder/Agent C-Chan) * Olliver (adopted by Boarder Elvea Aure/Agent Meneltari) Thing Minis ; Death Eater * Death Easters (adopted by Agents Zeb and the Aviator) ; Gryffindor * Gryphandor (adopted by Boarder SkarmorySilver/Agent Falchion) ; Obliviate * Oblivate (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Phoenix * Pheonix (adopted by Boarder/General Store owner Leto Haven) ; Ravenclaw * Raveclaw (adopted by Boarder Laureril) Harry Potter Category:HFA